Magmatic Cavern
The Magmatic Cavern is the second cave the player will venture into in Pikmin: Connection of the Worlds. When you first visit the cave, only the lava-resistant Burgundy Pikmin can come in due to the volcano outside, and will be quite useful in the cave. Inside the cave, there are large pools of magma, which are, obviously, dangerous. Most enemies in the cave are fire or lava-based, but expect other types of elemental enemies to appear too... This cave is a rather important cave, as there is a switch located at the bottom, which, when pressed, will shut down the Great Volcano and stop its eruption. The boss, when defeated, will yield the Rocket Fist, letting captains deal more damage. Ship's Comments "You have finally ventured your way through the volcano and made your way here! ...But what is this? ...Sensors suggest that internal temperatures climb very high... It is so hot in that cavern that I fear not even red Pikmin could withstand it! Are there even any Pikmin that exist that can survive in this terrible heat? Intriguing... Sensors indicate the burgundy Pikmin seem to be suitable for such extremes..." Accessing the Magmatic Cavern The player needs to have at least discovered Burgundy Pikmin by now. They then must enter the inside the volcano, which is, surprisingly, hollow. You enter a ring above a pit of lava, and must complete a series of puzzles. Beyond the last puzzle is a switch. Pressing this will cause a large pillar to rise out of the center of the lava pool, as well as several smaller ones to act as a bridge. Gather your Burgundy Pikmin, cross the bridge and enter the cave. Guide Sublevel 1 *Magma Dumple x10 *Treasure x1 In this first sublevel, there is already some hostility. You land in a small chamber, with magma leaking out of the sides. In the next room there is a large pool of lava, which captains cannot touch or else they will lose half of their health. On the other side of the pool is a switch. Get your Burgundy Pikmin into the lava, and guide them to the switch by walking along a strip of land and swarming at the same time. Be warned, however, as ten Magma Dumples reside in the pool. Knowing where they are at is easy, as when Pikmin enter the lava it becomes slightly transparent. Hitting the switch will cause a bridge to rise out of the lava, allowing you access to the next room. In the same lava pool is a treasure, so keep swarming to find it. In this next room is the cave. Sublevel 2 *Fiery Bulblax x3 *Fireball Snitchbug x7 *Enraged Dirigibug x6 *Bomb-rocks (fall) x15 *Treasure x2 Although the name of the cave is called the Magmatic Cavern, it isn't all about magma! Again, there are lava pools, but bomb-rocks will spontaneously fall from the ceiling. They will explode upon contact with the ground, so try to dodge them. This sublevel is a maze of sorts: lava pools, stalagmites, and enemies; Fiery Bulblaxes, Fireball Snitchbugs, and Enraged Dirigibugs will all hinder your progress to the next level. In this flaming maze are two treasures, so be sure to find them. The cave is at the end of the maze. Sublevel 3 *Armored Cannon Beetle x2 *Armored Cannon Beetle Larva x4 *Rocky Dirigibug x3 *Careening Dirigibug x5 *Flaming Mitite x20 *Treasure x2 This sublevel is quite rocky. The entirety of the sublevel is a vast, underground plateau with hills and — caverns within a cavern? Sounds like a paradox, but it isn't. There may also be some scattered lava pools, which, obviously, you should avoid. Armored Cannon Beetles and their larvae, Careening Dirigibugs, Rocky Dirigibugs, and Flaming Mitites live in this level. They can be easily dodged. There are two treasures in this sublevel, and they are each inside one of the caverns. The hole to the next level is in one of the caverns. Sublevel 4 *Red Bulborb x8 *Dwarf Red Bulborb x23 *Fiery Bulblax x6 *Dwarf Purple Bulborb x14 *Ashcrab x16 *Rocky Dirigibug x13 *Flaming Mitite x31 *Fireball Snitchbug x12 *Careening Dirigibug x15 *Treasure x2 You will land in a tiny chamber, with a gate blocking you off from a tunnel. Break down this gate and continue through the tunnel. At the end of the tunnel is another gate; beyond this is an enormous chamber containing a gigantic number of enemies. Dwarf Red Bulborbs, Red Bulborbs, Fiery Bulblaxes, Dwarf Purple Bulborbs, Ashcrabs, Flaming Mitites, Fireball Snitchbugs, Careening Dirigibugs and Rocky Dirigibugs all occupy this titan of chambers. Thankfully, the space provided in this sublevel is a lot, so the enemies are spread out. Drowning in the center of chaos are two treasures and the cave; carefully retrieve the treasures without attracting the attention of the enemies, or else you may have to deal with a stampede of enemies. Sublevel 5 *Queen Candypop Bud x3 *Honeywisp x3 In the event that you suffered major losses from above, there is a rest level here. The sublevel is basically a slightly large rocky chamber, and there are three Queen Candypop Buds, which can only make Burgundy Pikmin as it's extremely hot down here. There are also three Honeywisps to help flower any deflowered Pikmin. Finally, a geyser is here if you need to further recover. The hole is behind you; go down it when you are ready to face the boss... Sublevel 6 (Final Floor) *Puffire - Boss *Puffstool x5 *Treasure x1 This is the final floor. You land in a small chamber, with several passageways connecting to the bigger one. Behind where you land is the geyser. In the bigger chamber, there is a large piece of rock floating on a huge lava pool. In the center is the boss: the Puffire. This abnormally large Spovoroid can shoot fireballs in random directions, and can leave a trail of fire. It can also shoot tiny bomb-rocks at your Pikmin, so be wary of these. At first, this boss is no sweat, but as you hurt it more and more, it becomes faster and faster. When its health gets really low, it has a new attack: it will summon five Puffstools to distract you. When the boss is defeated, the remaining Puffstools are defeated as well, and will drop a new treasure. Collect it and it will turn out to be the Rocket Fist! This upgrade, returning from , allows leaders to pack in a punch! After the boss's defeat, a large switch will rise out of the ground. Pressing on this will cause some brief shaking. When you return to the surface, the volcano has stopped erupting, so all your current Pikmin will be able to come out. Enemies *Armored Cannon Beetle *Armored Cannon Beetle Larva *Ashcrab *Careening Dirigibug *Dwarf Purple Bulborb *Dwarf Red Bulborb *Enraged Dirigibug *Fiery Bulblax *Fireball Snitchbug *Flaming Mitite *Honeywisp *Magma Dumple *Puffstool *Rocky Dirigibug *Red Bulborb *'Boss: Puffire' Category:Fanon Category:Caves